steven_universe_fanon_fusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Teal (GemVault)
Teal '''is a Homeworld Gem currently working under Blue Diamond's court as her messenger. Appearance Teal is very tall for a non-fusion gem, being equal in height with Garnet. His gem is embedded on his sternum. He has an average build, with a rounded chest, and moderately thick arms and hips. He has a light mint complexion and dark cyan hair. His eyes are aqua-colored, but they are tinted green by his light blue visor, which covers the top half of his face. He currently wears a sleeveless cyan vest with a white dress shirt and sea foam green tie. The cuffs on his dress shirt are black with golden buttons. He wears grey pants with green jackboots. Personality Teal is very uptight and snobbish. As his status as a high-ranking Gem maintenance worker and informant, Teal tends to have little tolerance for any gem who distracts him. He crucially despises rebel gems, even ones that aren't affilated with the Crystal Gems and are no longer with Homeworld. When face-to-face with any Homeworld superior above him (e.g. Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond), Teal is extremely loyal and honorable, always performing commands without a fuss or disagreement. Abilities All Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape and size, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Teal can also take refuge in his gemstone after being wounded to heal, and is also capable of fusion. '''Skillset * Mallet Proficiency: '''With his desire to avenge those above him and his hatred of those who challenge him, Teal can summon his weapon: a body-sized mallet. The grasp/handle of the mallet is green crystalline, while the main part itself is completely made out of metal. * '''Acrobatics: '''Teal is likewise prone to mixing up his mallet proficiency with various acrobatics moves, such as backflips, jumping, and handstands. Due to the nature of his weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, strategic fighting style with immense damage. '''Unique Abilities * Cyberkinesis: 'Teal has been shown to possess the ability to manipulate various Homeworld electronics and machinery, meaning that he is considered a technopath. ** '''Tealbot: '''Due to him being a technopath, Teal has immense control over his own personal robot, which he dubs the ''Tealbot. The body and limbs are made out of the same material as the Homeworld hand ships, but Teal himself would be the head of it (his head in place of the original robot head). ** '''Holographic Projections: Teal keeps a log, or record of Kindergartens needed to be filled, in a hologram easily projectedby his hands. Gemstone Trivia * On Homeworld, Teals are used as maintenance workers for inactive Kindergartens. They fill up the holes with an electrical substitute for the rock formerly in place where the holes are now. * Teal is currently supervising Holly Blue Agate, after word got around that she had let the rebels escape. * Teal was originally poofed by Chalcedony on one of his previous missions to Earth. He later came back with Pink Quartz and Carnelian as guards/escorts, and a Tealbot for fights. * Teal actually tames corrupted gems stuck on Earth. He uses them as weapons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:GemVault Category:GemVault: Characters